Power of a Miko
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: Awoken to a strange power things start looking up for Kagome but the question is the soul society ready for her and who can get and keep our mikos heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing people and those who have read my other works I am still working on them I just have a block so I am hoping by writing something else it will unblock it.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE GOTTA KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE IT AND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT **

***Chapter 1***

Pain was the first thing Kagome thought of as she sat up in her bed, she grabbed her chest above her heart where the jewel of four souls had merged with her heart basically turning her into the jewel. _What in the world was that? My powers haven't reacted to anything since I came here; something is going to happening something bad._ Kagome thought to herself as she got out of bed and walked over to the window, opening the window she spread her senses out.

"There!" she said to herself before disappearing from her room, traveling quickly she stood on a light post and hid her powers and aura. _So a shinigami, but what is she doing? _Kagome asked herself as she watched the girl who was wounded already from the masked creature. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw the kill stab the orange headed boy, she smirked when a bright flash of light so that's what she was going to do. The little shinigami gave her powers to the boy, Kagome looked over at him she noticed that he had incredible untapped power.

_Hmmm moving here might be more interesting than I first thought!_ Kagome thoughts to herself as she watched the boy destroy the masked creature, _Maybe it's time I went and saw this friend of Sesshoumaru anikis'_ she thought to herself.

After watching to orange headed boy pass out she decided everything could wait till tomorrow and headed back to her own house. Once there she picked up her phone and called her aniki, she knew that he would most likely still be at the office he didn't understand the words go home.

Giving a chuckle she listened as he answered his phone, "Imouto, is there something wrong?" his asked she couldn't help but smile, after being forced to stay in the past and the blood bond between them her aniki hadn't become any less protective of the years.

"No fluffy nothing is wrong I just saw a shinigami transfer her powers and make another shinigami and was wondering what the name of that shinigami you helped in the past was and where to find him?" Kagome asked she knew all about the soul society from listening to Lord fluffy talking about the shinigami he had helped, when he and some others had ran from the soul society for something.

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru has never heard of such a thing happening before." He said, she could tell that this had gotten his full attention it was rare for something to happen and Sesshoumaru never hearing of it before.

"Well from I could see from when I got there, the shinigami was hurt and badly at that if she hadn't done it they would both be dead right now." She told him while listening to him as he gave another hn.

"The reaper that this Sesshoumaru helped and lives in the same town as you is a Kisuke Urahara, he was the one that approached me all those years ago. He is the one you should talk to imouto he can give you all the information that you will need." He told her.

"Thank you fluffy." She told him while smiling she knew that she was the only person alive that could ever call him that and get away with it.

After saying their goodbyes and Kagome telling Sesshoumaru to go home and rest she headed back upstairs to her bed. Laying in bed Kagome couldn't help but think back to what she saw only a few hours ago, she could understand how screwed up that boys life is going to be now.

Thinking back to the past she couldn't help but frown a little bit nothing had gone the way it was supposed to.

She had been in the past for a year when she grew tired of Inuyasha's mouth and always putting her down and comparing her to Kikyo. She had finally told him to go find his clay pot whore, and she would be gone by the time he came back. Inuyasha hadn't believed her so when night had fallen and he had left to go find Kikyo, Kagome had known he had left and woke the others and told them she was leaving the group. At first everyone was against it but understood why she decided to leave, after taking only the things she really needed from her pack and leaving the rest for them she headed out. Not far from them she stopped in a open field and looked up at the crescent moon the sign of Sesshoumaru and the west.

Giving a sigh, "Sesshoumaru." She said aloud, she then sensed him coming from her left side.

"Miko why are you not with the half breed and the others?" he asked as he stood there staring at her, this was one thing Inuyasha and the others didn't know was that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would actually meet from time to time and talked.

"I have decided to leave them Sesshoumaru and was wondering if the offer to teach me to fight was still there?" she asked for on one night when they had met to talk she had said she wished she knew how to fight so she could better help and protect everyone. Sesshoumaru had offered to teach her saying that since they were allies that it would be a great choice if she did know how to fight. Kagome told him she would consider it, but told him it would be difficult learning how to fight with Inuyasha around.

"Hn, very well Miko this Sesshomaru will teach you." He said as he turned and started walking away Kagome just smiled and followed him.

The next two in half years was nothing but learning to fight, controlling her powers, and demon etiquette and laws. After time had pasted Sesshoumaru had approached her on a blood bond, which would make her his imouto and heir to the west should anything happen to him. Kagome had agreed without thought and hugged him, they had to wait till the next crescent moon to perform the bond since it was his symbol. Once they had both drank each other's blood no really changes appearance wise was made to Sesshoumaru, Kagome though her hair grew longer and touched the back of her knees it took on a blue tint. She already had a great body from the training with Sesshoumaru, now her curves filled out and her breast size went from a c to a double d.

In Sesshomaru's opinion she looked more like a demon in looks than human, after sharing blood she become more goddess like. He was already proud to call her his sister, but looking at her now with her new beauty and powers he was beyond proud of his sister.

Turning her thoughts away from the orange haired kid and the reaper she decided it was time for bed because she could tell that tomorrow was going to be interesting. She was starting to wonder how the reaper that Sesshomaru had helped all those years ago would respond to his sister showing up and asking questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY **

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU ENJOY **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

***Chapter 2***

The next morning Kagome wake up and went to her computer and checked all the emails from the company that she half owned with Sesshomaru and the other businesses she owned. She had to admit living for over five hundred years she and Sesshomaru had basically become the king and queen in the business world. With her knowledge over the years and his blood thirsty business ways none could compete with them, giving a sigh as she check the last email it was the medical shipment order nothing was out of line in any of the orders so she gave the confirmation to go ahead with the order.

Leaning back in her chair she checked the time and noticed that is was only eight o clock getting up she went and took a shower and get ready for the day since she didn't need to really do anything but check in on the shinigami that her aniki had spoken about. She couldn't help but wonder why would he help them since she didn't see how it would benefit them, or did it?

Getting dressed a pair or skinny jeans and a red corset top and pulling on her ankle boots and black jacket she was ready to confront a shinigami and find out the answers to the questions that she had. After walking out the door she went into her garage and looked at her cars and motorcycles. Looking over she smirked before walking toward her custom made star bolt a beautiful bike in sliver lined in royal blue. Grabbing her helmet and keys she sat on her bike and twisted her hair up and put her helmet on zipping up her jacket she started the bike and listened to the purr before hitting the button to left the garage door and zoom out it.

Kagome had to admit nothing beat the speed that she master back in the feudal era but since she couldn't risk getting caught not with new tech that could catch even the fastest demon. That was one thing she envied the shinigami for was they could move and not be seen other than by someone with sprit energy, demons, or someone like her that nothing could hide from.

Pulling up in front of a cute little store she got off her bike and walked to the front and didn't even bother knocking when she noticed no one was around she smirked from behind her helmet. She hadn't released her barrier around herself so letting a little power out enough to warn them she was here. She almost busted out laughing when two men and two kids came running like someone was about to attack them.

"Can we help you?" the one in the striped hat asked while playing with a fan.

Reaching up and taking her helmet off she shook her hair out till it laid down her back to reach the back of her knees, running her hand though it she gave them a smile while holding her helmet.

"Well since my aniki helped you out all those years ago and after what I saw last night I figure you would have the answers to my question Mr. Shinigami." She said with a smile still on her face and letting her eyes flash. "Oh and you can tell that woman to go ahead and transform back into her real state and not pretend to be a male cat." She said not even looking away from them.

Urahara had been shocked when he was felt the power in his store it appeared out of nowhere when they all went rushing to the front he was shocked to see someone in a bike helmet standing there. When he had asked if they could help them they reached up and removed the helmet he had almost sucked his tongue into his throat when he saw the goddess standing before him. Black hair fell like silk down her back to rest at the back of her knees. When she had looked at him it was like she was looking into his soul her eyes where unbelievably blue like sapphires held in light.

When she said her aniki had helped him out years ago he could only think of man and that was Sesshomaru Taisho, keeping his expression blank he was shocked that this woman was the sister of the demon of the west. When she also spoke about Yoruichi in her car form which made him think what all could this woman do since no one had ever been able to figure out who Yoruichi was in cat form.

"So you are Sesshomaru's sister to what do we owe the honors of your visit?" he asked really wondering why the demon of the west would send his sister here.

"I just said I wanted answers to my questions and are we going to do this out here or are we going to go somewhere more comfortable and didn't I tell you to switch back to your true form if you don't I will make you my dear." Kagome said not even looking at the cat that was behind her.

The cat spoke in a man's voice, "I would love to see you try human since I don't believe you have the power." The cat said as she come to stand in front of Kagome while looking very smug in the thought that she had proven that Kagome couldn't do anything.

Kagome gave a smirk before looking down at the cat lifting her hand she points her finger at the cat while still smirking making it look like a gun, "Bang!" she said while giving a evil like smirk.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Urahara eyes widened in shock as soon as the girl said bang Yoruichi screamed in pain before her body started changing back into her true form. He had seen her change many times over the years but never heard her scream, looking at the girl he saw the evil little smirk she gave Yoruichi as she changed and it hit him that she was the reason Yoruichi screamed in pain.

Kagome didn't enjoy making the woman scream but she had learned over the centuries that some lessons even the first must be learned by pain, and to openly challenge her like that this woman would learn never challenge someone unless you know you can beat them. Once the woman was back in her form Kagome gave her a blank look.

"If you had listened in the first place you wouldn't be in pain but you challenged me and for that you was taught a lesson, do you know what that lesson was little shinigami?" she asked in a dead tone in her voice that she used while in demon court standing beside her aniki.

When the woman didn't answer Kagome asked again, "Do you know the lesson?" was said in a sharper voice.

Urahara had to control the urge to jump in to protect Yoruichi but he knew if he attacked this woman that she could either kill him or her brother would. He also knew what lesson that she was talking about and respected her for it many times he had seen Yoruichi go after someone stronger than her but this time she was on her own because if he stepped forward it would be seen as a challenge. This woman was truly the sister of the demon of the west Sesshomaru.

Yoruichi couldn't believe the pain she had just felt she had never felt anything like that in her life looking up she noticed the look on the woman's face and knew what the woman had done and why. She had disrespected this woman and challenged her for no reason other than her own pride there were few people that Yoruichi truly respected but after that and the understand of why her respect for this woman went beyond anything for anyone else.

"Yes I know what lesson you speak of I shouldn't have challenged you for no reason and without knowing who you are and what you could do." She answered as she took a deep breath before standing before the shorter woman.

What happened next shocked everyone, "That's great I really hate having to teach people lessons and I know that hurt you and for that I am sorry." Kagome said while smiling at the taller woman with purple hair. Giving a wave of her hand while still smiling a robe appeared on Yoruichi after that Kagome walked farther into the room and headed off to living room, once in there she sat in a chair and crossed her legs and looked at them all when they came into the room.

Urahara and Yoruichi both had to agree they had never seen someone move with such grace before Urahara when he had met with the demon lord of the west he thought he would never see someone that could hold more grace than that demon but it was proven wrong. Once everyone was seated they watched as the girl reached up and unzipped her jacket revealing a red corset top that hugged her form and pushed her breast up making them bigger than they already was and showing of more moon kissed skin.

Urahara felt his tongue dry out when he saw her top and chest don't get him wrong he had seen many women in his long life but something about this woman made him want to worship her body like it was a gift from the kamis. Opening up his fan he started fanning himself hoping none of them would figure out his problem.

Giving a chuckle he closed his fan, "I believe introductions are in order here as you probably already know from your brother I am Kisuke Urahara the tall man with glasses is Tessai Tsukabishi the two children are Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumgiya and the woman is Shihoin Yoruichi." He said while pointing everyone out with his fan.

Kagome had to admit she was slightly surprised when she really started looking at their powers the kids didn't really shock her they would need more training but were well skilled for their ages. Looking at the taller man with glasses she could tell by the way he held himself that he was use to such things but was ready to defend if needed. Returning her focus back to the two shinigami she smiled at them while leaning her face onto her fingers as she wondered how they would react once she told them her name since the only one who seemed to really understand who she was, was this Urahara.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself as well my name is Kagome Taisho sister to the demon of the west Sesshomaru Taisho." She said while smiling at them, she wasn't surprised when the woman and the taller older man sucked in breath.

"So what do we owe this visit to Ms. Taisho?" Urahara asked really starting to wonder what is going on.

"As you well know that my brother and I along with the others of our kind have stood by and watched as you shinigami went about and did your business and never once stepped in to help or hinder them." She said watching as the adults nodded their heads as the kids just sat there listening to them.

"Well last night I was awoken to something I have never seen any shinigami do before in my long life and that was make another shinigami. I will admit I was surprised since I didn't even know that you all could do that and I understand in the situation why it was done but at the same time I wonder if the girl even understands what she has done." She could tell that her news shocked them by the looks on their faces

"If you don't mind can you tell us what the shinigami looked like?" Urahara asked as he tried to come out of his shock.

"Well she was short and had short black hair but had purplish eyes very pretty in fact." She said while looking at them she knew that they knew who she was.

"Rukai Kuchiki!" Urahara said while looking out the window.

"Hm, so the question is now what will happen." Kagome asked while looking at them.

"This has never happened before but from the way things are in the soul society most likely when this is learned either Rukai will be killed or both will be killed it just depends on who is sent for her when the time comes." Urahara said while turning to look at Kagome.

"Hm that seems such a shame the boy shows such promise with his powers and would most likely be a good asset later on. I have never seen such power before from a shinigami he would be one of a kind I think if he was taught correctly." She said giving them a knowing smile when she saw them smile in return she knew they were all on the same page.

"So what would you recommend my lady?" Urahara asked while smiling back at her he already figured out what she was getting at but was wanting to make sure of it first.

"It's quite simple really watch him help when needed or asked but for now watch I would like to see where this goes. That is if you are up for this from what I have come to understand it has been sometime since you all have been into anything dealing with the shinigami." She said while grinning at them she knew she just gave them a challenge one they could not turn away from.

Yoruichi smiled she liked the idea that this girl was giving her after being turned on by the soul society she didn't really have no love for them anymore, but she could see the understanding of the idea of having the boy that she had told them about because you could never know what would happen and she knew that once the soul society found out about him and Rukai they would come for them and having the soul society against you was never a good thing.

"I'm in!" Yoruichi said with a cat grin on her face.

Giving a sigh while fanning himself with his fan before giving them a small smile, "I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Urahara said before opening his eyes, "Alright I am in as well." He said.

Kagome couldn't help when looking at them see Sango and Miroku in their place giving a shake of her head to clear it she smiled at them.

Rising from the chair she stretched before leaning over and grabbing her helmet of the floor where she sat it. Holding out her hand she formed to clear spheres in her hands and tossed them to Urahara and Yoruichi when they caught them she smiled at their confused faces.

"These spheres will let you get a hold of even you wish to speak to me I small image will appear of me in them and I will hear and see everything and also be able to speak to you so let's keep in touch. I will be watching what happens to the boy and this Rukai girl." She said as she started walking through the door heading to the entrance. She stopped at the door way and looked back at them and smiled and winked in a poof Yoruichi was back in her cat form and with a collar around her neck and the sphere hanging from it. Everyone looked up in shock at Kagome as she still stood there smiling at them.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in every once in a while Urahara I think I would enjoy some sparing partners and you and Yoruichi seem like some good partners and I'll try to keep you both updated on what's going on." She said before walking out the door and heading to her bike once she was sitting on it she zipped her coat back up and was getting ready to put her helmet on when she saw Yoruichi in cat form jump and sit on her gas tank.

Raising one eyebrow at the cat she smiled at her, "Yes, Yoruichi what is it?"

"Why does this interest you so much what happens to this boy or the shinigami?" she asked Kagome while still sitting in cat form.

Kagome reached up and started petting and scratching under her chin and ears she could see the shock on Urahara's face when he could hear Yoruichi started purring giving one finally scratch she looked at them both and smiled.

"To answer your question is because I can sense something both great and terrible is going to happen and I have a feeling that the boy will be needed and it is better he be watched and helped when we can to make sure he is ready for it and has the allies that he will need." She said while picking Yoruichi up and setting her on the ground before reaching up and fixing her hair and putting her helmet on before giving a two finger wave and flying away on her bike.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLE HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THE STORY I DON'T KNOW IF YOU DO ARE DON'T NO ONE HAS GIVING ME ANY REVIEWS SO I DON'T WHO LIKES OR HATES IT.**

**I OWN NOTHING **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE IF I THINK PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT I MIGHT TAKE IT DOWN.**

***Chapter 3***

Kagome gave a sigh as she walked into her house and unzipped her jacket and ran a hand through her hair she wasn't really surprise what happened next.

"How dare you Miko leave the house without one of us on you do you really not value your life or the connection you share with us? You would think after five hundred years you would have learned by now." A very angry demon sword named Sounga said while floating toward her while being followed by both the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga as the floated toward her she could sense that both the Tessaiga and Tenseiga were both upset with her since she had never left any of them behind before in over five hundred years they like Sesshomaru and Shippo had been constant companions. Giving a sigh she continued to walk till she was in the kitchen she knew they would follow her and she couldn't help but think back to how she came to have all three swords.

**Flashback**

It was during the finale battle after Naraku had been killed Inuyasha decided to go to hell with Kikyo by this time Kagome hadn't truly cared anymore, she felt sorry for him but she just didn't care. What had shocked everyone was that as soon as Kikyo had opened a portal to hell something shot out of it. There in the sky was the sword that they had worked so hard to cast into hell and when Sounga had pulsed both Tessaiga and Tenseiga both gave and pulse in return before shooting up as while and floating in the air beside Sounga. Then all three swords shot at her Tessaiga and Tenseiga both rested on her left side as Sounga strapped himself to her back and all three swords said one word that confused everyone.

"Mistress!"

Her eyes had widen as had everyone's else eyes had as well, she reached out and laid her left hand to rest on top of both the legendary fangs and felt them both give a pleasing pulse and felt them touch her soul and knew she was connected to them. Raising her right hand she reached to touch the hell sword and felt him pulse as well but unlike the other two he could speak to her and let her know what was going on.

"Sounga I know of the three you are you only one who can talk so tell me why have you all come to me?" she asked while drawing him from her back to hold him in front of her as she stared at the sword that had caused so much grief.

"You are wrong Mistress I am not the only one who can talk the dog's fangs may speak only to their chosen owner and that is you, Miko." He said his purple jewel glowing every time he spoke, "I am just the one who can speak freely and you are our chosen wielder only you was meant to wield us." He said before he started pulsing again and so did Tessaiga and Tenseiga her powers responded to them and her powers surged forward from her.

She looked around and saw the shock on her imouto's face along with Miroku and Sango's faces the others seemed between awe and horror at seeing the power she held within herself. She felt something else pulsing in time with her and the three swords looking over she saw the jewel of souls glowing and floating in the air before shooting toward her and entering with enough force to drive her back she was soon picked off her feet and was floating in the air as her powers surged higher and changed colors instead of pink they turned blue. As she floated there she tried to draw the power back afraid of hurting her friends and family once she gained control of her powers she still floated in the air with a blue glow around her closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see the creator of the jewel floating right in front of her and smiling at her.

"Midoriko!?" she whispered in shock to see the greatest priestess ever to be standing in front of her.

"Dearest Kagome I must thank you for everything you have done you have freed me from my entrapment but sadly the jewel can't be truly destroyed so in part you will never be free of it but you shall control all the power it held plus your own none shall ever hold the jewel again for in a since you are the jewel." She said while looking at Kagome sadly telling her the fate that would basically be upon her and that she would never be free of it.

Kagome gave a chuckle since she figured something like this would happen to her since she seemed to be fates favorite play toy so why did she think she would be free of the jewel instead she become a part of it. Closing her eyes she started thinking that at least the jewel would never be used like it had since none would ever have the chance to use it or her.

Giving a sigh she opened her eyes and looked around her since she knew that everyone could hear what had happened to her she saw the looks on their faces and knew they pitied her for what had just been cursed onto her.

Looking up at the dead priestess, "It is alright Midoriko I understand as long as the jewel can never be used or sought after again I will carry the burden that fate has given me." She said while giving the older priestess a smile letting her know that she was truly alright with what had happened, she couldn't help but ask though.

"Midoriko do you mind before you leave explain why I have the swords and why they call my mistress?" she asked hoping to get an answer.

"It is simple dear child you are their mistress you are the only being that can wield these swords to their true power. Though the great dog demon used his fang on two of the swords their destiny was meant to be tied to yours as while as the hell sword never has he had a mistress he has waited for you longer than the other two have they are bonded too you now and shall never belong to another." Midoriko said while smiling before disappearing to finally have the peace that she has needed for so long.

Floating back down to the ground she looked at the sword in her hand then at the two on her side and couldn't help the next thing she said.

"So I guess we are stuck together the four of us." She said while smiling as the pleasure that came from all three swords before turning to face her family and friends.

**End Flashback**

Kagome smiled as she thought back to that and sent out a small pulse too her swords to let them know that she was sorry when they all rushed her and took their places on her body she enjoyed the pulse that they sent back to her.

"I am sorry guys I knew I wouldn't need you and thought you would enjoy sometime without once in a while after five hundred years I thought you'd all be sick of being with me all the time." She said to them and smiled when she felt them winding their powers around her.

"Miko we never wish to be parted from you, when we aren't with you we feel like a part of us is missing and will never return. Never do it again!" Sounga said while speaking in his authority voice it was true in all the years they had never been far from her and she didn't have to say it for she knew that they knew she had felt the same after she left.

Chuckling she walked toward the living room while waving her hand and her laptop floating down the stairs and sitting right in front of her.

"Well do you want to know what I learned?" she asked while smiling while looking at them as the floated off her body to rest beside her on the couch.

_Mistress what did you find out about the shinigami from last night and what does it mean to us? _Tenseiga asked.

Kagome had to admit out of the three Tenseiga always seemed the calmest of the three swords.

"Well from what I found out what happened last night is something that has never happened before and most likely when it is found out from the higher ups that the girl or both will be killed as it is against the rules or something." She said while turning her computer on and looking through her emails and checking some of the ones from Sesshomaru wanting information about some of the products and what was going on with them.

_You are going to get involved aren't you Kagome? _Tessaiga asked he was the only one of the three that actually used her name the other two did every once in a while, but only Tessaiga used it all the time.

She looked at them and smirked, "Well of course I am going to get involved what would be the fun in not getting involved and all of you have to admit you wouldn't mind it either since it has been so long since any of us have fought and I know there is something special about that boy he will be needed for something later on. I don't know what but he will be needed if not I have a feeling the world will not survive and another evil will raise." She said getting serious as she talked she knew that from the bond they shared that they knew what feeling it was she was speaking of.

_So what will we do Miko? _Sounga asked while sitting by her side.

"We watch and wait and help when needed other than that there is nothing we can do but I know we won't have to wait long." She said while looking forward to whatever was going to happen don't get her wrong she enjoyed the peace but like and warrior they longed for battle and missed the thrill of the fight and she knew her boys were in the same boat as her missing a good fight.

_So what shall you tell the dog and fox about what is going on you know they have never liked you being anywhere near trouble since you seem to draw it like a magnet? _Sounga said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagome turned her head and looked at the sword he had a point even with a powerful as she had become over the years she knew that Sesshomaru and Shippo would try to drag her back to keep her from any trouble. The problem was, was she knew she could never walk away from this something about it cried out to her and she knew she would see it through.

"I'll handle that when I come to it but even if they don't like it I can't leave something is saying to stay." She said while turning back to her computer and answering the emails and returning some as she thought about what could happen next leaning back on the couch she looked up at the ceiling and smiled she really couldn't wait to see what would happen next. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE ENJOY**

**REVIEWS PLEASE **

***Chapter 4***

Kagome sat on her window ledge and thought back to everything that had happened lately while watching this Ichigo Kurosaki she had to admit she was amused watching him. In a way he reminded her of a smarted Inuyasha because even though he was hard headed he did listen when someone was trying to help him. Giving a chuckle she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next after everything that had happened so far.

After saving a little kids soul, then saving his own classmate from her own brother who had turned into a hollow and attacked her for what he thought was forgetting about him. Then the parrot that was really a little boy's soul oh she knew it was wrong but she got a laugh out of that one. The next was when the boy with glasses challenged him just because he was a reaper well really the orange haired kid was a substitute reaper but she would admit she was impressed by the boy. Now if he could only open his own powers up he didn't even know the name of his own sword and that was a little disappointing really he would need a deeper connection with his sword if he wanted to make it any further.

She was a little bit surprised by the fact of the friends he had and she couldn't help but think it was similar to when she first started her journey so long ago. Their powers had surprised her especially Orihime's powers she had never seen powers like that before it made her a unbelievable healer but she knew that the girl didn't have the heart of a fighter and wonder what the fates had in store for the girl. Looking up at the sky she didn't even react when another jumped up to sit on the other side of her window from the outside.

"Hello Yoruichi." Kagome said not even turning to look at the cat as she appeared beside her. She smiled before turning and facing the cat she had to admit she liked Yoruichi she was a lot of fun and was a good friend now since they had met after that first day they had become great friends and would keep each other company. It had been funny watching Yoruichi's reaction when she had seen her swords and when she finally let her see the bond that they all shared. She had at first asked her how she had gotten zanpakuto when Kagome had explained how she had gotten them and how they had been made. She could see the surprise on her face but she had accepted it the funny thing was that Yoruichi could never come around without Sounga insulting her which she knew amused him to no end.

And speaking of Sounga, "Well if it isn't the little kitty who could do you not enjoy your own body or is it that you can get away with licking yourself like that and it not be looked at as weird since everyone believes you are really a cat?" he asked as he floated into the room Tessaiga and Tenseiga following behind him she could feel the amusement coming off of Tessaiga and Tenseiga she could feel the disgust for what Sounga said. She smiled knowing that this would happen every time they were near each other she couldn't understand why but she knew it would never end either.

"Kagome how is it someone as powerful and beautiful as you could have such a lacking sword I will never understand the other two are fine but I guess you can't have everything." Yoruichi said with a smug look on her cat face as she looked with a gleam in her eyes at Kagome.

Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing she knew that nothing insulted that sword as much as someone basically coming out and saying he was weak. She moved her hand quickly grabbing Sounga's blade between her fingers right before he could actually hit Yoruichi whose eyes had widened just a little bit since she didn't expect him or her to move faster than her.

Growing serious she moved Sounga to where she had him against her chest trying to calm his aura before he released his power and drew attention to them that they didn't need right now. Reaching up with her left hand she placed her hand on his blade while leaning her forehead against the other side of his blade.

"It's alright Sounga you know she didn't mean it, it was something that was taken to far and you know that I would never be complete without any of you they bond we share is even more than any bond a soul reaper and their zanpakuto's could ever hope to have." As she spoke Tessaiga and Tenseiga come to rest right beside him and rested against her chest right beside of him seeking comfort and offering the comfort in return. Spreading her barrier and enforcing it once she was sure nothing was getting in or out she dropped the barriers around her and her swords and let them all pulse in time with each other and drawing comfort from one another.

Yoruichi had been shocked when all of a sudden Kagome's hand was in front of her and holding of her own sword from striking her she hadn't even felt them move until they stopped in front of her. She knew they all were powerful on their own but she didn't think they were beyond anything she had seen. She wasn't meaning to insult the sword to this point but after what she had just seen she knew she had truly come an inch from death. When Kagome had dropped her barrier around her and her swords she had felt anything like this before she didn't think any of the captains in the soul society all together could truly hold a chance against this woman and her swords. Once she noticed that their powers had calmed down and they were coming back to themselves she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Sounga it was never my intention to question your power or your bond to Kagome like she said it was a joke that was taken to far." She said while looking up at the sky.

Kagome knew that Sounga's pride had taken a hit with what she said plus how he had reacted to her words and she knew he would for once remain silent.

"Yoruichi it is fine other than pride nothing truly was hurt so what is the reason you decided to show up tonight?" Kagome asked while still holding her swords to her chest while looking at the cat.

Yoruichi looked at her, "We have a feeling that something will happen soon we just don't know when or what and was giving you a heads up just in case. And is there something wrong with me wanting to spend time with you it has been so long since I have had a female friend that I enjoy spending time with." She said while looking back at them and giving what Kagome would say was a cat's grinning.

Kagome gave a chuckle while placing her barriers back around the four of them and smiled at Yoruichi while lowering her barrier outside back to the way it was.

"It's fine and thanks for the heads up Yoruichi and I have to admit I enjoy our friendship as well but I think we have all had enough today so I am going to call it quits today." She said while standing her stretching and walking toward the door while waving over her shoulder at the car.

"Night Yoruichi." She said to her knowing that the cat was already gone.

Kagome had enjoyed soaking in her bathtub and was getting ready for bed when she felt the power looking down at her silky night gown she couldn't help but groan.

"Really just when I am ready for sleep everything has to happen, well I am not changing clothes for this." She said as she walked toward her window before stopping and looking back into her room.

"Well are ya'll coming or not you know you want to know what is going on as well." She said before turning and getting ready to jump out the window. She smiled when she felt them go to their places on her body before looking at them and grinning.

_Oh, shut up Miko you know we would go with you weather you wanted us to or not and especially with you going out dressed as you are who knows what trouble you would get into._ Sounga said, Kagome couldn't help but role her eyes at his answer.

Jumping out the window she placed a barrier around her so no one would see her not even the soul reapers. When she got there she saw a red head dressed in soul reaper's clothes basically yelling at the glasses wearing kid she thinks his name is Uryuu. Turning and really looking at the red head she had to admit he was hot and his tattoos just added to his look.

_Control yourself Mistress!_ Tenseiga said pulling her out of her thoughts of the red head. Looking back she noticed that all the players had arrived Uryuu was on the ground bleeding when Ichigo showed up. Sitting on the lamp post and crossing her legs she sat back and watched as Ichigo tried to fight against the red head. Looking over she noticed the other reaper who hadn't showed himself and looked at him and like the other one she had to admit he was handsome but the way he held himself reminded her of Sesshomaru. She was wondering if there was a rule that said had to be attractive or something along those lines, looking back at the fight she was wondering if she should enter and stop this before Ichigo was killed. She didn't have to right when the red head was about to land a killing blow Rukia jumped in and grabbed his arm and stopped him it seemed like it gave Ichigo the time he needed.

She raised an eyebrow when Ichigo's power shot up and he started actually landing blows on the red head she hummed wondering if the boy was ever going to listen to his sword. She could see where they were flowing together but not completely one. When he was getting ready to attack the red head again she saw the other reaper move and break Ichigo's blade before attacking him again. Shaking her head she couldn't help after listening to him basically mock the boy that she defiantly had another Sesshomaru on her hands, well not another one just one that acted like him.

When Rukia ran forward as if to help Ichigo, Kagome was a little surprised to see the red head grab her by the throat while she was basically begging for Ichigo's life, looking back and front between the siblings she wondered why the brother didn't seem shocked that his sister was begging for Ichigo's life. Then he said something about Ichigo resembling someone that it hit her and couldn't help the dry humorless chuckle that come from her mouth it seems things are similar just different.

When she saw that the reapers was getting ready to leave she couldn't help it she knew that Ichigo wouldn't have his power anymore it was been sealed by the dark haired reaper. Deciding to help the boy she dropped her barrier and jumped down with her back facing the reapers and keeping her swords under the barrier.

"Who are you?" the dark haired one asked as the three paused and turned and looked at her looking over her shoulder she looked at the shocked look on Rukia's face and the red head.

"Does it really matter who I am?" she asked while raising her hand and waving it over Ichigo to heal.

"It is best you answer my question." He said while turning to face her fully and resting his hand on his sword.

Giving a chuckle that had no humor in it, "You would attack someone who had not even made a aggressive motion toward you and yours? Where is the honor in that?" she asked before turning her head and dismissing them all together. She knew she struck a nerve but she soon heard the doors to their portal close and sent a pulse out to the sphere that Urahara held to let him know what had happened and to get here to help her get the boy home.

Looking at Ichigo, "So what will you do now Ichigo go back to a normal life or save your friend?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE GLAD SOME PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE THE STORY AND TO ANSWER A QUESTION YES KAGOME IS GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH SOMEONE I AM JUST STILL THINKING OF WHO IT WILL BE IF ANYONE HAS A PICK START PLACING THEIR NAMES IN.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT PLEASE ENJOY.**

**REMEMBER TELL ME WHO YOU THINK KAGOME WILL END UP WITH AND I MIGHT PICK THE PERSON BUT NOT PROMISES.**

***Chapter 5***

Once Urahara was there Kagome smiled at him he was a very nice man a little bit strange sometimes but nice anyway. After explaining to him what had happened and who she had seen she saw the knowing look in his eyes when she explained the reaper that had sealed Ichigo's powers.

"So what do you think will happen now Urahara?" she asked while waving her hand making Ichigo float as they started walking toward his shop. Looking back at Ichigo if she had learned anything from watching him the last few weeks she knew that once he found a way he would go after Rukia and try to save the girl.

Once they got to the shop Kagome followed Urahara in and had Ichigo float to a futon that had been laid out for him. Once he was down she left the room and went and sat in the living room and looked over at Urahara while smiling.

"So the question is does he go or stay even though we both know from watching him he will decide to go but the question is will you train him and get him ready or throw him to the wolves and see what happens?" she asked while letting the barrier around her swords down and laying her hands on them to touch them.

Urahara was never surprised since he first met Kagome that she had swords but her weapons were unlike anything he had ever seen before. They were like zanpakutos these swords had powers of their own without Kagome but it made him wonder how much more powerful they all four were together and if any could actually stand against them.

"Well that is the question isn't it Kagome?" he said while opening his fan and fanning himself while looking at her. He had to control the urge to drool while looking at her she truly was like a goddess sent from the havens to tempt men to become her slaves and he had a feeling that he himself and any man would never complain about being her slave as long as they could look at her and worship her.

Trying to clear his thoughts and glad he had his fan he looked back at her before smiling, "Well if the boy really wants to go then I will train him and help him unseal his powers and hopefully everything will work it's self out from there." He said.

Giving him a grin before standing up, "Well I guess you get someone to beat up on and finally can go play down in your basement without having to worry about what people really think you are doing there." She said as she walked toward him while still grinning at him and watching a light blush go across his face leaning into him while placing one arm up and playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

Leaning up into him and feeling him shudder as her breath was against his ear, "It seems he is about to wake up so I will leave you to talk to him have a good night Urahara." She said into his ear while saying it softly before disappearing altogether.

Urahara thought he was dreaming while having her pressed up against him and when she started playing with his hair it was everything he could do not to pick her up and kiss her with everything he had. When she whispered into his ear he couldn't help but shudder and start thinking of her on her back while holding him and whispering in that sexy voice in his ear and begging him for more. Just before he could wrap his arms around her she was gone and he was standing there alone and horny than he had been in years. Taking deep breaths to clam himself down he turned and walked into the room Ichigo was and decided he would take a little of his frustration out on the kid.

Once back at her house Kagome checked her barriers and sighed before going to her room and getting into her king size and laying her swords on the bed next to her. Right before she closed her eyes she thought back to everything she had seen and couldn't help but wonder if any of the reapers truly understood how determined someone could be when trying to save a friend since she knew they lived long lives just like demons and like demons sometime forget what humans can do.

"Well hopefully he can save the girl and if he needs the help I will step in and help but only if her really needs it." With saying that she rolled over and laid her arm across her swords and went to sleep happy with her decision.

When she woke up that morning she couldn't help but wonder what the boy decided to do and got out of bed to get ready she to have a video meeting with Sesshomaru and she wanted to check everything before then.

_Mistress are you sure about the boy? _Tenseiga asked while floating after her with the other two following.

"Tenseiga when have I ever been wrong about someone?" she asked while heading toward her bathroom.

_Miko there has been many times you have been wrong we just choice to ignore them._ Sounga said with laughter in his voice

Kagome looked over her shoulder and glared at the sword, "I never said I was ever wrong just when have I been wrong about another person." She said before facing forward and muttering, "Cheeky sword."

_Well you was wrong about Koga you said he would move on and mate someone else and he still stalks you after five hundred years Kagome you was wrong on that one._ Tesseiga said and Kagome knew if he had a face he would be grinning.

"Well I didn't think that he would keep it up this long okay and I thought after all the times I have kicked his ass over the years he would have gotten the hint by now." She said while gritted her teeth.

_Or Kagome when you said that Shippo wouldn't end up like other foxes and seduce both men and women after he come of age?_ Tesseiga said again Kagome could hear the grin on his face if he had one.

Giving a huff, "Fine okay I get it okay you can stop rubbing it in now." She said while getting the water ready for her shower. She couldn't believe how much those swords remembered and for kami's sake the ones that they make her judgment call on are Shippo and Koga of all people them. Yes she loved her kit and would always love him but he couldn't seem to be happy in a long term relationship and was always bouncing from one lover to the next even when she begged him to give her one grandkit to have, but could he do that oh no. Next Koga even after everything and her refusing him time and time again and even battling him and beating him into the ground he still wouldn't leave her alone.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed she walked into her living room and turned on her laptop and started checking everything emails she was answering some of them when a video feed popped up and was asking her if she could talk to Sesshomaru. Clicking yes she smiled when her brother came onto the screen and he looked tired.

"Sess, what is wrong you look tried for once in your long life?" she asked while hoping everything was alright.

"Miko, you have no idea how close I have come to in the last few days to killing your kit and the wolf." He said in a dead tone which made Kagome know he was not lying and the look on his face made her worry more for her kit than the wolf.

"What have they done?" she asked leaning back and listening to how her Kit was blaming himself for her wanting to move away from them just because he hadn't giving her a grandkit and how Koga was pestering Sesshomaru on where she was and such and going so far as to blame him for her leaving. After promising to set them straight and to not at least kill his nephew they began talking about the businesses and how to improve and what needed changed and some of the newest orders. When he asked about the shinigamis she explained what was happing and everything that was most likely going to happen.

"So do you think the boy can handle what he is about to go through?" he asked her while looking better since they had talked and didn't look like he was going to kill someone.

"I hope so but I was going to go and watch and help if needed and make sure he at least lives though everything." She told him while giving her a small smile which he returned.

"You do know Miko that a few offers have been made for your hand to this Sesshomaru." He told her while his smirk got bigger.

Giving a huff, "Like any of them are worthy." She said having an idea of who it had been they had been making the offers for years. After they had finished talking and she closed her laptop she was sitting there relaxing when she felt the sphere that Urahara had pulsing. Not opening her eyes she answered him hoping he had good news for her about Ichigo.

"Yes, Urahara?"

"Kagome when you have time I would like you to come to the shop." He said.

Giving a sigh and standing up, "Okay give me time to change and I'll be over there in a bit." She said cutting the connection and going to her room to get ready and hoping this had something to do with Ichigo and the soul reapers.

**REMEMBER VOTE FOR YOUR KAGOME PAIRING **


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY PEOPLE I FIXED CHAPTER 5 THE TWO STORIES WERE RIGHT BESIDE EACH OTHER AND I CLICKED THE WRONG STORY SO PLEASE FORGIVE AND I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT SO FAR.**

**BUT PLEASE ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK KAGOME SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH I MIGHT PICK THEM.**

***Chapter 6***

Kagome got off her bike when she pulled up at Urahara's and spread her aura out and felt eight auras that she didn't know but could tell they were soul reapers or were once reapers. Raising an eyebrow as she walked toward the store they seemed to be similar to a half breeds aura but instead of a human aura they seemed to be mixed with hollows. When she walked in she saw Tessai and smiled at him as she walked toward the room where Urahara and the others were not even knocking she opened the door and leaned against the frame and looked at the eight she didn't know before dismissing them and looking at Urahara.

"So what did you call me over here for Urahara?" she asked looking at him and not even glancing back at the eight in the room. And it seemed to really piss off the little blonde because she jumped up and was pointing at Kagome who didn't even look at her when she moved.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here like you did bitch?" she yelled at Kagome who had a smirk on her face as her eyes hardened before she looked at the little girl.

Urahara had a feeling that Hiyori was about to be put in her place and by someone that could kill everyone in this room without even moving and he hoped that Hiyori would live through it. Looking at the others he noticed they all were curious and two had a look of lust in their eyes as they looked at Kagome and he couldn't help but frown at that, she was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream and looked and saw Hiyori floating in the air and looked to be in pain.

Kagome didn't even move as she girl screamed and she couldn't help that her smirk had gotten bigger as she looked at the girl. This girl would learn to hold her tongue or she would lose it. Wrapping her powers around the girl she lifted the girl in the air and started sending her power shooting through the girl she only used enough that she would use on a lower demon so that told her how weak this girl was. Kagome turned and looked at the others as six of the seven pulled swords out of nowhere and looked ready to fight.

"To raise a blade against this one is asking for your own death or should I say re-death since all of you were once members of the shinigami." She said while raising an eyebrow in a very Sesshomaru way, she could see the shock on their faces as she moved forward and they all were frozen in place and couldn't move but followed her with their eyes. When she was in front of the girl she looked up at her and stopped her power but kept the girl floating in the air reaching up she cupped her face much like a lover would.

"Never act higher than you truly are child and hold your tongue until you know writhe the person you are screaming at can kill you without raising a finger or not. Now once I release you, you are going to hold your tongue unless you can have a something of value to say if not if you open your mouth and repeat what you have done I will gladly remove your tongue from your mouth so we never have to listen to your voice again." Kagome said while her voice could have frozen moving water and all who heard it couldn't help but shudder at it and for some men made them shudder for another reason. Turning she walked toward Urahara as she heard the girl drop and start breathing heavily once she was standing beside Urahara she turned and smiled at the others.

"So does anyone want to introduce themselves so I know who you are and why you feel like a mix between a soul reaper and a hollow?" she asked she knew she shocked them all even Urahara when he flinched and looked at her with widened eyes.

"And pray tell how would you know that my lady?" the guy with short hair said while leaning forward on the table and holding his in front of his mouth as he looked at her.

Giving and smirk as she sat with her back against the wall knowing that Sounga would move so that she could sit and he still be within reach if needed.

"Now why would I lay all my cards on the table this early in the game?" she said before turning and looking at Urahara again before raising an eyebrow.

Clearing his throat he motioned with his hand and pointed out the people, "My lady may I introduce Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, and Hiyori Sarugaki." He said while pointing them out from the short haired blonde to the blonde girl Kagome had to admit she liked the look of the one called Kensei he seemed to draw her and he looked really hot in her opinion again she was starting to think you had to be so attractive before you could be a reaper. Shaking her head she nodded her head at each of them and barely glanced at the girl named Hiyori since she dropped her on the floor.

"Well my lady you know who we are now may we inquire as to who you are?" the big man named Hachigen asked while looking at her with regard as if trying to understand her.

Kagome smiled at him before nodding her head and looked at them all before answering, "My name is Kagome Taisho." She said while still looking at them when she heard a few gasped she figured they knew who her aniki was and how he helped them all those years ago.

Shinji couldn't believe the woman before him not only had the power to hold all of them in place but it didn't even seem to faze her what she had done. She held herself like someone of royalty and she was gorgeous he had been alive along time and he could say he had never seen someone like her. When she said her name he figured she was either related to the demon of the west or was his wife. When he saw no band on her finger he figured she was related to him and couldn't help but wonder how powerful she was considering who she was related to.

Kensei wasn't someone who was shocked easily but he couldn't take his eyes off of the vision that was before him. Long black blue hair, bright blue eyes, a body all men and women should worship, and a face like an angel and with from what he could tell unbelievable powers he couldn't help but wonder how powerful she really was.

Hiyori was sitting still wondering how to get back at the woman who had embarrassed her like she did but once she heard her name she couldn't help but think of how lucky she had gotten off considering what Urahara had told her about the demon of the west. But it didn't stop her from wanting to beat the living shit out of the woman for what she had done to her just thinking back to the pain and how the woman had spoken to her made her see red.

Kagome looked back at Urahara, "So why did you call me Urahara and we can get back to why these reapers have hollows mixed with them?" she asked while leaning her head back and looking at Urahara.

Reaching up to scratch his chin and giving her a smile he explained, "I called to let you know what happened to the boy and to introduce you to the visoreds since I have a feeling everything that happens is going that they will need to help to train the boy since something like this has never happened before and so you would know who they were." He said while fanning himself with his fan and looking at everyone.

"Oh, and what happened with Ichigo? And I can understand wanting me to meet them but the real question is what do you have on your mind there is more to this than you are saying." She said as she stared at him not even blinking and making him tense and flinch and start to sweat.

Everyone in the room thought it was funny watching how Kagome made Urahara uncomfortable and seemed to know him better than most people but they all knew he had something else up his sleeve besides what he was letting on.

Giving up and sighing, "You got me okay I was wanting everyone to train together and test each other in case something happens." He said looking away from Kagome hoping that she would stop staring at him with those beautiful but intense eyes that saw more than they should.

Kagome started laughing after she heard him say what his reason was but she already figured that it wasn't the whole truth and decided to show everyone what Urahara was really thinking.

"You are only telling us a part of the truth Urahara you really want to see me fight don't you?" she asked while smiling at him and seeing his eyes widening a little bit and she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

He started laughing making everyone look at him like he had finally lost it.

Still chuckling, "You are right Kagome I did do it for all of those reasons and I really want to watch you fight I have wonder for some time how you fight and would love to see it. You are really one of the only people who has ever seen underneath my little puzzles." He said while smiling at her really wonder what wonders were there to Kagome they were all brought out of their thoughts when Hiyori started to speak.

"What makes you think that she can fight she seems to use powers rather than realign on her own strength and skill?" Hiyori asked while sneering at Kagome wanting to try and embarrass the woman who had embarrassed her earlier.

Kagome started chuckling and not from amusement but a dark chuckle that sent chills down the spines of everyone that heard it as she stood up and smiled at Hiyori.

"You wish to test me child? Well since you seem so keen on facing a beating that might kill you I think I will teach you what it really means to fight someone who is truly your superior in every way." Kagome said while dropping the barrier around her swords and watching everyone but Urahara jumped to their feet and have their swords drawn ready to fight her. Looking down at Urahara who hadn't moved a muscle since he already seen her swords before and wasn't surprised that they were on her while smiling at him before speaking.

"Going to need to borrow your basement Urahara." She said before turning and giving Hiyori a dark smile that promised pain.

"Let's see if being a shinigami taught you to fight someone like me." She said while moving and walking toward the basement's hatch and moving it before jumping down without looking at any of them.

**REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE **

**PLUS VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING ONLY HAVE ONE PAIRING SO FAR **

**ICHIGO-1**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY PEOPLE HERE IS THE UPDATE OF THE STORY I HAVE THE WEEKEND OFF SO I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THIS WEEKEND SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND THANK YOU.**

**REVIEWS PEOPLE **

**I OWN NOTHING **

***Chapter 7***

Kagome stood and waited for everyone to come down into the desert that Urahara had created in his basement. Glancing over she noticed that the little blonde girl was walking in front of the others with a cocky look on her face; Kagome couldn't help but think of how much fun it is going to be to wipe the floor with this little brat. Giving them a smile while she stood facing them she noticed that Urahara had come to stand closer to her since the eight all stood together as if offer her his support, she was pulled out of her thoughts when the girl yelled.

"Well princess are you going to fight or stand there doing nothing but smiling?" Hiyori yelled while getting into a fighting stance and holding her sword.

Kagome couldn't help it she started laughing at the stupid girl she really didn't understand what she had done since she challenged Kagome she just signed her own death warrant.

"You seem so keen on dying child so you know what I'll even let you choose which of my swords I fight with." She said while still smiling at the girl even if she knew her eyes had hardened harder than a diamond.

"Oh and kid you might want to use whatever power your hollow side offers you because the power you have right now won't do anything against me." She said while leaning her head to the side and grinning at Hiyori she could tell that she had pissed the girl off by the look of her. Feeling the pulses from her side and back she knew all of her swords wanted to be used since they wanted to defend Kagome plus knock the brat down for what she had said about Kagome. Deciding to soothe her swords she wrapped her aura around them and smiles inside at how quickly they seemed to calm down.

"What do you mean you can't handle me as I am right now and I don't care what sword you use since I don't think you know how you use one anyway." Hiyori yelled while lunging forward and swinging her sword as if to hit Kagome.

Kagome gave a sigh while raising one hand with her index finger out and stopping the sword with just her finger she noticed the looks on Hiyori's face and gave her a wicked grin before looking back and seeing the shock on the other's faces at what Kagome had just done. Deciding she was going to teach this brat a really lesson she raises her foot and kicks the girl in the head launching her toward a boulder right before she hit Kagome moved quickly appearing right over her and elbowing her down in the stomach.

Everyone quickly covered their eyes as a dust cloud swept right at them from where Hiyori hit the ground and made a crater none in the room could believe what they were seeing all the Vizards were standing there with mouths open in shock at seeing this woman who seemed to have no power what so ever take out Hiyori like she was batting at a fly.

Urahara knew Kagome was powerful but even he wasn't expecting this, and not once had Kagome shown any of her power letting anyone know just how powerful her really was he couldn't help but admire the control that the woman showed with just that display. She was truly a force to be reckoned with it made him start wondering if she showed power like this without actually using powers then what would she be like if she released her powers or even fought with one of her swords. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome started talking.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the girl in the hole made from her own body, and couldn't help but wonder if all soul reapers were as weak as this girl. Turning from the hole she started walking away when she heard groaning coming from the hole.

Without even turning, "Your best bet would be to stay in that hole and think because if you come out of that hole I won't hold back anymore." Kagome said as she walked back toward Urahara she stopped when the girl appeared in front of her with a white mask that looked like a skull of some kind with reddish marks on it and a horn that kind of looked like a blade. Kagome had to admit it boosted Hiyori's power but still nothing to her, giving a sigh she waited to see what the girl would do. She didn't have to wait long again this girl didn't think before attacking.

"Chop cleanly Kubikiri Orochi!" Hiyori said.

Kagome blinked as she watched the sword transform Kagome leaned her head to the side to really take in the sword then she did something that made everyone sweat drop and fall a little bit, she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiyori yelled getting madder by the second.

Kagome chuckled while holding her arm around her stomach and her other hand over her mouth while still trying not to laugh when she finally had herself under control she looked at the girl, before laughing again.

"Oh my Kamis you are a tiny lumber jack with that sword!" she said while still laughing at hearing this everyone looked way or started coughing trying to cover their laughter.

Hiyori was getting tired of this woman laughing and running her mouth swung her sword at her, she thought she had her cause the woman didn't move. Giving a smirk behind her mask she would finally get this bitch to shut up now.

As soon as she was about to hit Kagome, Kagome disappeared again. Hiyori started looking around looking for the woman when she heard a throat clearing she looked over and saw Kagome squatted on her sword looking at her before reaching up and flicking Hiyori in the head which shattered her mask and launched her backwards.

"Kid you gotta learn when to quit or you're going to get yourself killed." Kagome said while standing there looking at the girl who was glaring at her.

"I don't have to do anything bitch!" Hiyori yelled at her really starting to get on Kagome's nerves she thought it was funny at first but now she was just getting pissed.

"You know what brat I am going to give you a reason to stop thing is I don't really see you living through this so you know what if you do I'd be surprised." Kagome said while reaching down and pulling Tessaiga from his sheath and looked at Hiyori with cold and hard eyes.

"A rusty old sword what are you going to do with that?" Hiyori yelled before laughing she soon noticed she was the only one laughing and looked and saw the cold smirk on Kagome's face. Her eyes along with everyone else are widened when the sword transformed and got huge with what looked like fur at the guard.

"Kaze no Kizu." Kagome said very lightly and swung her sword at Hiyori.

Hiyori's eyes widened as a yellow blast come straight at her she barely dodged it before she was looking behind her and seeing Kagome there looking at her and raising her sword again.

"Kongosoha!" she said as her sword was engulfed in diamond before shards started shooting at Hiyori, Hiyori didn't have time to dodge all of them and was soon laying on the ground with holes throughout her body and bleeding and trying to breathe. Hiyori's eyes widen when she feels the sword against her throat and looks up to see the hardened eyes of Kagome standing over her and she knew that this woman next time wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she didn't now.

"Do you understand now? You have never fought someone like me before and if I was like my aniki I would either let you suffer before you die or kill you now." Kagome said while looking down at the girl lying on the ground trying to breathe, she knew when she released the attack that if might very well kill the girl. She could understand by looking into the girl's eyes that she now understood Kagome just hoped the girl would listen she didn't enjoy taking lives but after time in the demon courts she knew that sometimes it was needed and the next time if this girl tried her she would send the girl to her death.

Sheathing Tessaiga she moved back a few steps and watched as the other seven rushed to Hiyori to try and help the girl.

_Mistress shall we heal the girl?_ Tenseiga asked her as she continued to watch as they worked on healing the girl before she could answer Sounga spoke.

_The Miko will do no such thing let the little bitch die if her own people cannot save her, she deserves it for how she spoke to our Miko and I know Sesshomaru nor Shippo would help the girl she would already be dead. _Sounga said.

Kagome could tell that Sounga really wanted to finish off Hiyori but that was just how Sounga was, he wanted anything or anyone who insulted her or them to be killed. Turning as if to leave Kagome was stopped when she was spoken to by one of the visored the short haired blonde male.

"Can you heal her?" he asked while looking at her like he already knew that she could.

Without turning just looking over her shoulder at him, "Why would I heal what I did to her she is one of yours I have no reason to heal her." Kagome stated while turning back and walking toward the ladder.

"She isn't responding to our method your attack whatever it was seems to make it impossible for us to heal her." He said while walking toward her with a look of concern on his face, Kagome didn't turn or acknowledge him in anyway still looking forward she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Tessaiga speak.

_Kagome you know you are going to heal the pain in the ass so stop playing it off like you aren't we all know you are going to do it even if Sounga throws a fit later. You could never walk away from someone in pain five hundred years ago and you still can't even today so just get it over with._ Tessaiga said to her with a hint of laughter in his voice. Giving a smirk because he knew her so well all three of them did giving a sigh she turned and walked back to where Hiyori was lying on the ground while still bleeding out.

Looking at the others she simply said, "Move." Once they all moved out of the way Kagome looked down at the girl before reaching for Tenseiga and unsheathing him. Feeling him hum in her hand she swiped her sword over the girl before sheathing him and turning and walking away.

Everyone was watching in wonder when Kagome moved to stand over Hiyori they all held their breaths hoping that the woman could and would heal Hiyori. Their eyes all widened when she pulled out the other sword from her side and swiped it over Hiyori before sheathing it and turning away. Everyone was trying to figure out what she had done when Hiyori sat straight up and was looking down at herself and patting herself like she was looking for something. Everyone then noticed that all her wounds had been healed not a mark was one her, with wide eyes they looked toward the woman who was walking away and toward the ladder. And the same thought was going through all of their minds if she could heal and kill with just a swing of her blade then what else could she do.


End file.
